He's not mental, right?
by xxsweetravexx
Summary: Naruto has always been bored; they never let him out to do things. They always keep him locked up in his room at the Konoha Mental. He couldn't handle having a roommate (he always ended up injuring them.), but what will happen when he gets a new roommate, an ego statistic jerk, and is allowed out for the first time in eleven years? Why is he even in the Mental place anyway?
1. Happy Birthday

**A/N: Hey there! This story idea came from one of my friends. She said I had to write it, or she'd hide all my Pocky sticks (I couldn't refuse for fear of losing my pockies!). I hope you like it! Oh, and for those who have been reading _ A Dope and A Teme, _I haven't discontinued it, I have been busy and hadn't had time to let myself do much with it. I will hopefully post the new chapter very soon. And let me know if you see any spelling mistakes. Sometimes I pass over them with out realizing it. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto and the others are not mine. Mean Masashi doesn't like sharing.**

* * *

><p>Staring at the pale gray wall was a daily routine for him. He had nothing else better to do, stuck in a room with nothing in there but two beds, a bathroom with a sink, toilet, and small shower. There was also a small closet filled with orange jumpsuits. They used to let him have a lamp and books, but after going on a rampage and injuring his roommate with the said items, got them toking away, never to be seen again, along with his roommate. He had requested a room change after being injured.<p>

_It his fault; he wouldn't stop staring at me and freaking me out with his words. I mean, who talks about art twenty four seven, seven days a week? It can get on a man's nerve. _

He lets out a heavy sigh and closes his eyes. He was bored of the sickly color that was his living area. He wanted out. They never let him out. It wasn't fair; all his other roommates had gotten to go out every day, but not him. He heard rumors that the outside world was beautiful with the colorful plants and blue sky with a bright orb of yellow light brightening the whole world.

_I want to go out and experience the outside, not hear stories about it. It's not the same, ya know. I think there was a time when I went outside, though. Yeah, it was with my parents I think, and we would play all day, but I don't remember the feel of it, or what it looked like exactly. _

It had made him envious of the others. All he ever got to see was the gray walls, blue bedding sheets and cover, and the different color suits that he and the others wore. He wished that he had a window he could look out, but there was none. He had asked why he couldn't even have a window, but they just ignored him and told him to take his medication.

_Why can't they let me out? I've done nothing wrong for me to stay here. Sure I get into fights with my roommate(s), but that's not too bad, right? I hate being cooped up in here. _

'_Just accept you're not getting out kid. It's getting annoying with you being depressing about not seeing the outside world. I don't want to spend the whole day listening to it.'_

The boy sighs at the voice in his head. He didn't like this voice; it sounded like a growling sound or something. This voice had gotten him in trouble when the said man was younger. He used to love this voice, and did whatever he told him to do, but when he had gotten in trouble and was severely injured, he began to ignore it.

_Kurama I don't want to talk to you. You get me into too much trouble you bastard. Can't you bother someone else?_

'_No I can't; I'm stuck to you like sap. I would love to run around and ruined every body's lives, but you won't let me.'_

The boy just stares up at the ceiling annoyed; it was the voices fault he was in here. If it had kept quiet, he would be home, with his parents.

_Shut up. I won't let you do what you want. If it weren't for you, my parents wouldn't have sent me here when I was three. _

He could hear the Kurama chuckle. This made him growl out loud. He wanted it to go away. He knew it was useless though. He tried it once, he had took a knife and was going to cut it out, but just as he had the knife aim at his skull, the nurse had walked in.

She had saw the knife and reacted immediately, slapping the utensil out of his arm and asking where he had found the thing. He never let up that his roommate had snuck it in, and he had come across it one day. Now once a week the nurse would come back and check the room top to bottom for anything that could harm the said person.

'_Kid you're parents a-'_

Before the voice can finish the sentence, the door opens to reveal a blonde nurse walking in with a small gray tray. The boy glances over at her, coming out of his thoughts with Kurama. He gives her a warm smile and jumps out of the bed, happy to have a distraction from boredom.

"Tsunade, it's about time you came with the food! Trying to starve me, weren't you?" He reaches for the metal tray, and sits back down on the bed, scarfing the mush down. He didn't like the food here, but it was the only crap he had. He wasn't sure what the substance was with its gray content and mushy texture, but he assumed that's what all food looked like.

"Naruto you better slow down; you're going to choke on the fork, idiot." He glances away from his food to look up at her. She was staring disapprovingly at him, but there was a hint of a smile playing at her lips.

He notices she isn't wearing her usual attire; a white short sleeve shirt, with light green pants that reached to her ankles. Today, instead, she was wearing a tight tan wrap around shirt showing off her large breast. She wore long black jeans that looked a lot like her pale green ones. Her light blonde hair was down and slightly wavy.

_Something good must be happening today. Maybe she is finally letting me out?_

'_Yeah, like that's going to happen, brat. Get your head out of the clouds.'_

Naruto ignores the voice, placing his fork down and widely grins at the woman. "What's with the get up?"

Tsunade laughs walks over to the small closet. She skims the inside and pulls out a bright orange jump suit with a black line going down the middle and coloring the shoulders. "Today's a big day, Naruto. You're getting a new counselor, and a new roommate. Put this on. It looks good with your spikey blonde hair and azure eyes. I don't want you to keep wearing that white T-shirt with orange boxers every time I come in here."

'_Told you so kid; you are not getting out of here so easily.'_

The blonde just gapes at the woman who was now standing in front of him. She got dressed up just for that? She had to be bull shitting him right?

_She might be going on a date or something, but why does that require me to change out of my night clothes?_

"Um and this is exciting because?" He lays his food tray down and hesitantly reaches for the outfit. Naruto begins stripping in front of the nurse, doing it thousands of times for inspections.

"It's important because you get to meet new people. That's something you don't get every day."

"Well maybe if you would let me out of this box every once in a while I'd meet tons of new people, but I'm not aloud out."

The blonde rolls his eyes at hearing the nurse sigh, and finishes dressing. He knew what she was about to say. He hears it every time they have this conversation. He had been living here for almost all his life and had gotten the same answer since.

_She's always sighing. I don't get her sometimes. _

'_And no one can get you.'_

"Kid, we've been over this; we can't let you, who are considered extremely mental, Leave the Konoha mental institute. I know what you're about to say and the reason you aren't allowed out of the room and others are is because you are a special case." She ruffles the boy's hair, before picking up the discarded tray.

"But I'm not that mental though! I barely even talk to Kurama anymore!"

"Naruto shut up. We don't have time for this."

Naruto quiets down, and watches as Tsunade heads for the auto lock door, wishing he could go with her. She flashes her I.D. card and the door clicks open. She turns back toward him, a smirk playing at her face. "Aren't you coming?"

He gives her a blank look. _What did she just say? Has she lost her mind?_

"What are you talking about? I'm not allowed out. You just said they won't let special mental's outside their rooms. "

_Did she fall when I wasn't looking? _

"That was the case before I convinced the higher ups that being cooped up in a room is bad for your health. They agreed to let you outside for ten minutes. Also you are now allowed to go to group sessions and to the cafeteria for lunch and dinner. This took a lot of convincing, and I would've gotten you out sooner, but some blonde nearly killed his roommate."

_Again, it was his fault._

Again, he just stares at her. Finally it all clicked together and he smiles brightly. He was getting out. He could finally get out and see what the outside world looks like. Without thinking he runs up to his care taker, and gives her a hug that could kill.

_I'm getting out! Finally! Best day ever! I won't have to stare at the gray walls all the time, and I can meet new people. _

'_I wonder how long this is going to last? I am surprised though that they let you out. You'll probably get put back in here by the end of the week.'_

_Shut up; you aren't going to ruin my day._

He feels Tsunade chuckle and rubs the top of his head. "Happy seventeenth Birthday brat. Now, first, let's get you your ten minutes of the outside world. I said today was a big day, didn't I?"

The boy lets go of the woman and eagerly follows her out the door for the first time in his life.

_I want to feel the sun on my skin._

* * *

><p>"I don't want to be here. I've done nothing wrong! I'm not some crazy nut job, I don't belong here." He glares up at his older brother-who was glaring right back-, trying to get his point across; he wasn't mental. It wasn't his fault he had a break down in front of everyone shouting that his older brother had killed everyone, and that he would in return kill him out of revenge for everyone else. Things slip; it's a natural thing for everyone, right? So why did he have to go to <em>Konoha Mental Institute<em>? Besides, his parents died a long time ago in a fire, so he couldn't Itachi for that.

"Don't argue Sasuke. It isn't my intention for you to go here, but with the stunt you pulled, well better safe than sorry. I promise little brother, I'll come get you out if they say you have changed for the better. So what I need you to do is act like they helped you, and I'll come as some as I get the call."

"I just don't see the point of sending me here when I'll more than likely get out in a few days. I mean seriously, where's the logic in sending me here?"

"The logic is that I'd rather have you helped with this reoccurring nightmare, than you going mentally insane for real."

Sasuke looks up at his brother who had pulled his phone out with a perfectly black nail polished hand. He knew he wasn't going to get out of this; Itachi never gave up once he has a goal.

_It can get really annoying sometimes. He doesn't have to take everything seriously. _

He examines his brother's raven hair and onyx eyes. They were the same colors as his, including their pale skin. Anyone could tell that they were brothers. They looked alike, and they were both stubborn as hell.

_Why do I have to do this? This is humiliating to the Uchiha name. _

"Do I really have to go here, Itachi? You can't just over look it? You know, forgive and forget?" He knew it was a futile attempt, but he wanted to at least try.

He winces as Itachi flicks his fort head. The raven hated when his older brother did this. He had done it since they were younger, and it was just annoying, and somewhat painful. "Sorry, Sasuke. Uchiha's never go back on their word."

_I knew he was going to say that. I might as well get over this over with. I probably won't be here even a weak once they find out there's nothing wrong with me. Itachi has to see that this is pointless, so why doe she insist on sending me here? _

Sighing and crossing his arms, Sasuke looks toward the metal double doors that would lead him inside hell. It made him want to shiver and back away from the doors, but being him, he stood his ground. "Fine I'll go. But don't expect me to stay here for too long."

He can hear his older brother chuckling and deepens his scowl. He knew it was going to be a bad day.

"I'm blaming you when you get a call about me being dead by some lunatic's hands." The raven had mumbled it, but he knew Itachi had heard when he heard more chuckling and a pat on the head.

_He thinks it's funny now…_

They walk side by side into the mental institute. Sasuke wasn't going to hide behind his brother; he wasn't a kid anymore, and despite how nervous he was being here with a bunch of menties (1), he was going to keep his pride in check, and walk with dignity.

Once inside, the raven couldn't help but shiver. It wasn't from him being scared or nervous; it was just so freaking cold in there. He bet he could see his breath if it was a few notches lower. He unconsciously rubs his bare arm, trying to warm himself a bit.

_I wish someone would have told me ahead of time; I would have put on a long sleeve shirt with pants instead of a T-shirt with shorts. _

He glares up at his brother; he had a suspicious feeling Itachi had done this crap on purpose since he himself was wearing a long black trench coat with red markings. His brother just kept walking, but the raven knew that said person was smirking.

_Bastard, when I get out, I'm going into your room, turn the cold air on full blast, and breaking the switch off so you can't change it. _

They walk up to the front desk that was built into the wall with a protective glass around it. There was a small gray speaker attached to it so people could talk to the receptionist, who had the brightest red hair Sasuke had ever seen in his whole life. It clashed with her pale face and purple nurse's outfit, making it stand out even more. She had pink colored eyes that made Sasuke believe to be colored contacts; that wasn't a possible natural color for someone to have. (2)

_I wonder if her hair is natural or fake like her eyes. I will admit though, it does suit her nicely. She looks my age, wonder if she's single? My friend Suigetsu would want her. _

She had been typing quickly on her desk top with a frown on her face. When the red head looks up finally noticing us, her face almost went as red as her hair. This earned her a raised eyebrow from both Uchihas. She grabs her glasses from the counter and hastily shoves them on her face.

"Y-yes, may I help you?" Her voice was high pitched with a crackle sound to it like she yelled a lot.

Itachi clears his throat and stares down at the gushing girl. "Yes you can. I called earlier this week that Sasuke Uchiha would be emitted hear today. I was assured that they will take care of his "issues".

Sasuke glares up at is brother for stating that he had "issues". The said boy glances away as the red head looks at him with a smile. He wasn't social, so he usually just ignores everyone that comes through his path.

"Of course the employers here will help him. We have special doctors and therapists that basically live to help people."

_I don't need doctors or therapists; that's for the menties. _

"Sounds like my brother will be in good hands. Now for another pressing matter; I was informed that Sasuke will have his own dorm?" Sasuke looks back toward the red head, and watches as she types rapidly on her white desktop.

_Why does she have to type so fast? She's gonna get cramps doing that. I mean shouldn't she already know if I get my own room or not?_

"Sorry, but you must have been given the wrong information; Mr. Uchiha has one roommate named Naruto Uzumaki. He was specifically selected, so I'm sure that everything will work out for the best."

The receptionist excuses herself to get the registration papers, leaving Sasuke and Itachi to stand there, one glaring daggers up at the other.

"I thought you said I would be getting my own room. Damn it Itachi!" The raven scowls up at his brother, upset he would have to share a room with a menty. His brother simply smirks and glances back toward the direction the nurse had gone.

_I don't want a room with a kid named Naruto. What kind of name is that? Isn't it a type of food or something? He's probably really messed up in the head with a name like that. (3)_

Sasuke ignores the re-approaching lady, and looks around the small area, annoyed about the room arrangement. It was basically a small blank waiting room, with pale gray walls and a row of plastic blue chairs against the walls. Some of the chairs were filled by patients, or people who looked to be visiting. The room was eerily quiet, except for the red head who was explaining things to the raven's older brother.

There weren't any plants, or windows for that matter, that Sasuke could detect after doing a three-hundred-sixty turn. There was a pair of blue swinging doors at the opposite side of the room. It reminded the boy of a hospital waiting room.

_This place looks pretty dull. I'll probably go insane from boredom, but the crazies might be entertaining. I might survive this yet. What with the no windows thing? It's not like people will try to jump out of them right? Well this is a mental place…_

The raven begins turning back toward the red head when he hears the swinging doors burst open with a small bang and laughter following it. He and Itachi glance behind them at a bouncing blonde teen running toward the exit they had walked through not that long ago. There was another older blonde woman following the teen boy closely behind, a smile playing at her lips. Sasuke just gawks at the teen boy.

_What the hell? Is he trying to escape or something, or are menties allowed outside? _

"Come on, Tsunade! I want outside ya know, now! Come on, come on!" Sasuke smirks at the boy's excitement, before the blonde bust through the exit doors shouting with joy. The woman, Sasuke assumed it was Tsunade, follows behind, closing the door.

He picks the ladder when no one makes a move to stop the blonde boy from leaving. The said raven got a decent look at the other teen, before said teen disappeared into the outside world. He looked to be around Sasuke's age, maybe younger. He was definitely shorter than the said raven. He had spikey bright blonde hair, making Sasuke wonder if he had used some type of gel or something. He had shocking bright blue eyes, a shade that made the teen think that only the blonde could pull off. Along the blonde's tan face were three long scars on each side, giving him the "whiskers" look. Despite the scars, the blonde's facial appearance was soft. The blonde wore a strikingly bright orange and black jumpsuit, but it looked nice on the smaller teen.

He didn't get a good look, but he could tell the hyper teen was hot. He was definitely Sasuke's type. Said raven knew he was gay ever since he was younger and was forced to kiss his guy friend. It still didn't keep the fan girls away though.

_I wonder who he is. _

He glances back to the red head who had stopped talking to stare at the once there blonde. The raven raises an eyebrow at the girl's sudden paleness.

"Do you know who that guy was just then?" Sasuke lets his question hang in the air for a minute before coughing slightly. The red head, Sasuke noticed the name tag which said Karin on it looks at him and begins to speak after a deep breath. She looked to be in pain, but the raven couldn't be sure.

"U-um, nobody. I'm just a little surprised they let him out. This is the first time I've actually seen him. I mean I've seen photos and stuff, but the nurses never let him leave his room."

_Never allowed to leave his room? That had to suck. No wonder he's excited to finally be getting out, but why wasn't he allowed out in the first place? _

"Why wasn't he allowed to leave his room? Both people were surprised by Itachi asking the question.

Karin looks at them with a sad look on her face, like she would cry at any second. "I'm sorry, I'm not allowed to tell you, but let's just say there's reasons why he's been living here for fourteen years and wasn't let out of his room a single day of his life, until now apparently."

Sasuke stared wide eyed at the woman; that brat had been living here basically his whole life without going outside. A small pang hits him in his gut. That had to be torture for the guy; never to be outside to enjoy nature.

_I wonder how he can possibly be tan then. It must be natural. I wonder how he could stand being stuck in his room twenty-four/seven. I get irritated if I don't go on nightly walks outside, so I can imagine that he would be fuming every so often._

The raven clears his throat before speaking again. "So, you clearly know who the kid is, so who is he?"

He examines as Karin decides whether she should tell him the truth or not. She closes her eyes and sighs.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki, your new roommate."

* * *

><p><strong>(1)- Sasuke has a nickname for mentals; menties.<strong>

**(2)- Sasuke you liar! Of course people can have pink eyes. Haven't you ever seen Blossom from _Power Puff Girls_?**

**(3)- I, for one, like the name Naruto. Apparently Sasuke doesn't… Maybe he'll begin to like it later. ;)**

**A/N: Ok darlings, it's time for you to review! I hope for those who read the whole thing, lol, enjoyed it a bit. Since my friend came up with the idea for this, I pretty much know how everything is going to go down, so I should be able to post at least one chapter each week. Anyway, let me know what you think so far! Good and bad are appreciated, so be honest please.**


	2. Roses

**A/N: OK. I forgot to restock on Author notes so…yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I sent my mother to Masashi's house because no one can say no to mothers… He still refused… This man is one tough pickle jar… Mother was fuming…**

* * *

><p>It was beautiful. The sun was shining brightly, making it hard to see. He had to squint just to see through the blinding light, but Naruto didn't care; he was just exhilarated to be outside. I t had been several years since he had last been out, so everything seemed new to him. The sun, blue skies, white fluffy clouds, huge bright greened leafed trees, colorful plants scattered around the area, and the crowds of people who were giving him strange glances for busting through the doors.<p>

He loved it more than staring at the dull walls of the inside of his dorm. He loved the sun heating his tan skin, the smell of nature wrapping around him. The strange sounds blasting everywhere. The bright colors of nature bursting all around him. It was overwhelming, and it was making the blonde slightly dizzy.

_This is great. It's been so long since I've been out; I've forgotten how nice everything was. I want to just lie down and stay out here forever. _

'_hn. Brat, you sound like a love sick pup. It's nature, full of smelly plants, bugs, and diseases. Stop getting so excited.'_

_Shut up Kurama. Just be quiet for ten minutes. I haven't been out in so long, so just shut up. _

'_Hn…'_

"Naruto, are you ok?" Naruto, leaving the conversation with the voice, twists his head to look at the blonde nurse who was looking at him curiously.

"I'm great Tsunade! I'm outside, why wouldn't I be ok?" He gives her a huge I'm-so-fucking-happy smile.

"Just making sure; you were standing there not doing anything. I just wanted to make sure you didn't die of shock, or something."

Naruto glances up at the clear blue sky, eyes following a small yellowish bird flying toward a set of birdhouses near the entrance of the building, not far from where he was standing.

"Yeah, it is a little overwhelming. Everything looks so different from gray walls, I was just taking it all in, ya know?" His voice was smooth and calm, as if not to scare the bird that wasn't even two feet away from him.

The blonde hears a small chuckle come from Tsunade and glances back at her. He noticed she was giving him one of her rarest joyful smiles. There was also a sad look to her eyes, but Naruto wasn't for sure for the woman turned her head to the side.

"Naruto, you only have a few minutes left, there's a garden just ahead of you. Why don't we go look at it? I'm sure you'll love it."

Naruto, hearing the word garden, turns his head slightly and glances behind him where he caught sight of a group of colorful plants bunched together. The said blonde smiles a toothy grin, does a one eighty, and runs straight to the flourished area.

The first thing he noticed about the garden was the dark red flowers with sharp thorns sticking out all over the green stem of the plants. They clashed together with the vibrant colors scattered all around them. They sparked a memory of being prick by one of them when he was younger.

"Tsunade, what type of plant is this, the dark red ones with the thorns." He reaches for a decent size one at the top of the bush, and plucks it, carefully avoiding being pricked. It had a faint smell to it, sweet, but also bitter.

"That's a rose bush, kid. We have different kinds planted in different parts of the surrounding area." The blonde boy twirls the plant between his forefinger and thumb.

_I want to keep this. It's really beautiful. _

The said kid glances away from the plump plant to scan over the other flowers with their bright blues, yellows, purples, and pinks.

_Wow, I don't think I've ever seen so many flowers in one specific area. _

'_That's because you've never been outside before, lest you forget.'_

_Yeah, I know. It's a nice garden, isn't it?_

'_Flowers aren't really my style brat, usually I just crushed them.'_

_You're a bastard, you know that? _

_So you tell me. _

He gives a low growl before turning back to the blonde woman. He holds the red plant up to her. "Tsunade, can I keep this? I'll take care of it, promise." He brings it back to him and plays with the soft, silky, petals.

"Kid… Why do you want a plant that will die in a few days? Besides, you wouldn't know how to take care of it." Naruto's face falls slightly, but quickly perks up, not wanting to give up so easily.

"I still want it though; I will take care of it till it decides to die on me. I'll just put it in some water in a plastic cup or something, and get it some sunlight." He gives her his best puppy eyes look, holding the plant tightly under his chin.

_She can never say no to my puppy dog eyes; it's her weakness. _

'_What about when she said no to having a T.V.? Or, the time when she turned her head away when you were severely punished for injuring that pale guy that was your roommate? The one who liked to paint.'_

He lets a scowl pass his face at the voice's words. He didn't see why Kurama kept trying to dull his mood.

_Shut up for the hundredth time today. First, Tsunade believes television is bad for you, so I knew I lost that war. Second, that bastard was asking for it. Tsunade saw it differently though, so of course she would let them punish me for my behavior. _

'_Whatever brat.'_

"Naruto… Fine, I see no problem letting you have it; you could use some color in that dull room of yours, but as soon as it dies, get rid of it. A dead rose can bring nothing but sickness. (1) Come on, kid; it's time to go back in. You don't have to go back to your room, but you can't come back out until tomorrow."

The said blonde smiles and looks down at his new decoration. His grip tightens around the crimson plant, but loosens when he pricks his palm. He grunts in pain, but doesn't release the flower. His eyes leave the plant to stare at Tsunade once again, who had her arms crossed, waiting for him to get a move on.

"Are you sure I can't stay out here longer? I've barely explored any out here. I still want the sun on my skin, and maybe lie on the grass and watch the clouds roll by, ya know? Please, you don't have to tell anybody."

He knew he was being selfish, but he didn't want to go back inside the cold cage of a building. He gives her a pleading look, but knows he wasn't going to be staying out here if that sad look on the woman's face was anything to go by.

"I'm sorry kid. Rules are rules; I don't want you to lose your somewhat new freedom. Even If I allowed you to stay out longer, the cameras will catch it, and you'll be stuck in your room again. Now let's go."

Heaving a big sigh in defeat, Naruto slowly walks forward, prolonging his stay outside. He twirls the rose in his hand, ignoring the dried blood caking his hand; he knew Tsunade would bandage it later.

He wasn't really sure why he was so fix stated on the crimson plant, but he didn't really want to part with it. He supposed it reminded him of a time when he was with his parents, playing in a garden full of the silky plants. Suddenly an image flashes through his head, stopping him his tracks. He furrows his brows, confused with what he had just seen. His parents were covered in crimson, a sorrowful look in their eyes.

_Hey, Kurama, when we were talking earlier, before Tsunade came in, you were about to mention something about my parents. What were you going to say? _

'_Are you sure you want me to tell you? It might get ugly.'_

_I can handle it, so just spit it out._

'_Whatever you say, kid. Your parents didn't send you here, the hospital did. Your parents are dead.'_

He can feel himself pale, if that was possible.

_W-what did you just say?_

'_You heard me.'_

Leaving his thoughts, Naruto looks up at the nurse before him. She was staring at him with concern in her eyes. She presses her hand against his head, feeling for a fever or something.

"Naruto? Are you ok? You aren't looking so well. Let's get you inside to rest."

"My parents are dead? Is that true Tsunade?"

The blonde stares blankly while he waits for an answer, a sinking feeling in his gut. She notices how the blonde woman's expression turns from shock, confusion, and to complete torment.

"Naruto… Let's get inside."

"Answer the question old lady."

He could tell he was putting her in tight position, but he simply didn't care.

"Naru-"

"Answer!"

"Yes their dead."

Naruto wasn't sure what happened after that since everything went black after hearing those words leave her lips. He figured he had lost it and let Kurama out since he was in a familiar dark room. Water was drenching the floor and dripped from the ceiling. Naruto was staring at a now empty metal cage in front of him that the voice usually stayed in when they had conversations.

He hated when Kurama came out; he always caused trouble using his body. It always turned out like this; if something bad happens, Naruto's consciousness was twitched with the voice's, letting it roam around in his body, while the said blonde stayed somewhere in his mind. He couldn't do nothing but wait for Kurama to either decide to give his body back, or someone forced him.

He really wasn't that upset about his parents dying; he had always had a suspension about it, but never really went into much detail. So why was Kurama running a mock?

_Hey, Kurama, who said you could come out? Just because I find out my old folks died doesn't mean you can roam around with my body. _

'_Kid, you wanted to get away from the words. I took over because you wanted me to. Anyway, I'm just having some fun. Don't worry though; I won't severely injure anyone this time. But from the looks of things, even if I wanted to, I couldn't. _

Naruto cocked a brow, confused. Since when did the voice not hurt someone? And what was he talking about, couldn't hurt them?

_What are you spouting on about? What's going on out there?_

He scowls at the growling chuckle emitting around the room.

'_Well, as of now, we're being held down by some raven haired kid. Some nurses are running over, and I'm pretty sure they're about to sedate us. I didn't even get a chance to do any real damage.' _

A thought pops in his head. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted to know what happened to the rose in his hand.

_You didn't hurt the rose did you? I swear you stupid bastard, if you ruined that flo-_

'_Cool it, brat. I didn't ruin the flower. You're still holding it in your hand. I wanted to just crush the damn thing, but I didn't want the hassle of you giving me a migraine. It did make things a little harder though.'_

Naruto sighs in relief, but something the voice said worried him.

_What do you mean made things harder? What the fuck did you do?_

'_Nothing much, though, you may see a very pissed off Tsunade in your near future. Also, I'm not sure, but this kid pinning you down seems annoyed and pissed off. You may have to worry about him too. Also this other guy, some white haired oldie, is probably going to beat you to a pulp.' _

The blonde just stared at the empty cage in shock. He was pretty sure he has only been unconscious for a few minutes.

_How the hell did you cause three people to hate me- two I don't even know-_ _in such a short amount of time?_

'_Never mind that; they have sedated us, so I'm going to give you your body back since I'm unable to do anything now. Good luck, Naruto.'_

Bringing himself back to the consciousness, Naruto blinks and stares up straight into a glaring pair of onyx eyes.

"Wh-?" The blonde couldn't finish what he wanted to say, instead, he drifted back to unconsciousness. It annoyed him that he wasn't able to stay awake. He figured it was due to the sedatives Kurama had mentioned.

_Stupid voice, getting me mixed up in all this crap. _

'_Stupid brat, allowing me to get you mixed up in all the crap.'_

* * *

><p>Sasuke stares down at the sleeping blonde beneath him, with confusion. How did he get mixed up in all this? He goes through what just happened in his mind.<p>

_Sasuke was sitting in one of the blue plastic chairs near the exit. He was waiting for the red headed nurse Karin, or someone else, to lead him to his new room. Itachi had left a few minutes ago, and with Sasuke walking him out, got another glimpse of the blonde boy. The said boy was standing near a flourishing garden with a rose in his hand. _

_He had watched amusingly as the blonde smiles, twirling the plant slowly between his forefinger and thumb, before the door swung shut in his face. He glared at the door before sighing. He wanted to continue watching the other kid, but seeing how that wasn't going to happen, he walked over to the row of chairs and sat down, legs extended outward. _

'_So that is Naruto. I can't see why they would keep him locked into his room. He reminds me of an idiotic person, and not some violent prick. I mean, who smiles at a flower?'_

_He stares up at the ceiling and shivers; it was seriously cold in there. Were they trying to freeze the patients? He was seriously wishing he had brought a coat, and cursed his older brother for not giving him a heads up. He was imagining ways to get back at his brother when the doors swung-hitting some white haired old guy- open revealing a very pissed off blonde. _

'_What the hell? Isn't that the Naruto guy? What happened to make him so pissed? I just saw him looking ever so happy, what happened to change that?'_

_He examines the blonde's appearance; he didn't look like the idiotic brat anymore; instead, his face looked rougher around the edges, not its usual soft self. His scar like whiskers looked deeper and darker, his blue eyes look to be darkened with a red tint, and they were glaring at everything around him, eyes moving rapidly. The raven's eyes widen slightly as he notices dry blood caking the others hand. _

'_This can't be good.'_

_Sasuke knew he was right when Naruto looked his way and growled, GROWLED. What person does that? He quickly stands up as the blonde runs toward him, fist raised for a punch. The said idiot was a few inches in front of him when he kneels down and sweeps his feet across the floor, knocking the blonde out of balance. _

_Naruto hits the ground hard and Sasuke doesn't hesitate to jump on him, pinning him down, his arms pulled above his head. He leans down closely to the blonde's face, glaring daggers. _

"_Hey, Dope, calm the hell down. Don't just go attacking people blindly, especially ones you haven't officially met yet."_

_He struggles trying to keep the blonde beneath him under control. It wasn't that difficult seeing as how Sasuke was stronger, but that didn't mean he couldn't be thrown off if he let his guard down. He presses one of his knees down on the blonde, getting better control over the struggling kid. _

_He couldn't figure out what had set this guy off. He didn't seem to have a violent bone in his body when the raven first saw him, but looks could be deceiving. It was then that Sasuke smelt something bittersweet. He glances down and notices the rose being hold gently in the kid's hand. He raises an eyebrow at it. _

'_Weird…He seems to be in a blind rage, but he can still hold that rose without crushing it?'_

_Before he could ponder more about the unscathed rose, someone kneels beside him, brings a needle into view, and injects the substance into Naruto. He figured it was a sedative since the boy he was kneeling on started to go slack. _

_Sasuke watches as the Dope blinks a few times, and looks up at him with innocent, questioning, eyes. _

"_Wh-?" The blonde falls asleep leaving a baffled Sasuke to stare down at him. _

So now here he was, still on top of Naruto.

_Well, this is kinda awkward…_

"Mr. Uchiha? Can you please get off of Mr. Uzumaki? I need to take him back to his room."

Sasuke looks up into a pair of hazel eyes. It was a woman with pale blonde hair and a big chest. She was glaring at him, like it was Sasuke's fault Naruto went berserk. He glares back up at the nurse, but he gradually lifts himself off the sleeping kid. Something about her seemed familiar, but he couldn't place it.

_'How does she know my name? Maybe nurses are required to know every patients name, even the ones they've never met.'_

He watches as she bends down and, after carefully picking the rose up, effortlessly picks up the kid bridal style. He raises a brow at how strong the woman must be; carrying the blonde like it was nothing.

As the woman walks away with the blonde, the raven begins to follow them, grabbing his suitcase along the way.

"Why are you following me, Mr. Uchiha? Don't you have something better to do?"

"I don't actually. I figured since you're taking him to his room, I'd follow since it's my room too."

_Might as well figure out where the place I'll be staying at is. Also, I want to find out what this guy's problem is. _

The raven smirks at the woman who glances back at him. "Fine, just don't wake Naruto or you're asking for it."

He nods his head, and they continue to walk in silence. They pass through some halls, turning left and right, before stopping at a metal door. Sasuke takes a step back when the blonde nurse suddenly turns around.

"Hey, you, hold this idiot for a minute. I need to unlock the door, but I can't do that with him in my arms." Without even waiting for a reply, she drops the sleeping figure in his arms. He raises a brow at the woman's sudden personality change. First she was all business, now she just seemed annoyed with everything. Also, he couldn't help but notice the small cuts she had all over her body.

_How could I have missed that before?_

Bringing himself out of his thoughts,Sasuke looks down at Naruto with a surprised look; he hardly weighed anything.

_Wow. He's about as heavy as a girl or something, and by his girlish feeling body, I'm not all that sure he's a guy. But, didn't the nurse call him Mr. Uzumaki? And just now, she called Naruto a him. Also why would they put me in a room with a girl?_

"You can just throw him down on the bed near on your left." Sasuke looks up confused, and realizes the nurse had the door open and was already in the room.

"Hn." He quickly walks in and gently lays the boy where the said woman had announced.

Sasuke stares down at the sleeping boy. He examines the teens face, admiring how peaceful it looked. He got a better look at the scars; they really did look like whiskers. The raven wanted to reach down and trace the lines, but he could feel the nurse looking at him. His eyes roam over the bright blonde hair that slightly covered the dope's closed eyes. It reminded him of the sun for some reason, and he had a sneaky suspicion that the locks were quite soft.

His eyes start to travel down to the said dope's body, but a cough behind him told him he better stop, less he wanted a beating. He turns away from the sleeping beauty, to an angry female blonde.

_What's her problem? Why does she keep glaring at me?_

"If you're done oogling Naruto, I'll explain the room situation. That bed is Naruto's"-She points to the bed were Naruto was currently on-"And your bed is behind me. You will both share a closet, also the bathroom, which is also located behind me. Curfew is at nine P.M. sharp, and you will wake up at eight A.M. for breakfast. Oh, and your clothes that you may have packed, they won't be needed. We provide clothes that we feel suited to each person. You should be getting your clothes later today. That's pretty much it for me. If you have any questions, just ask the idiot over there when he wakes up."

She makes her way to the closed door, not looking back at him.

"You must be close to this guy, calling him an idiot and all." He hears a chuckle and smirks; he knew he hit the target.

"No, I just call him an idiot because he is one." She scans her I.D. card and after the door pops open, she walks out, re-closing the door with a loud thump.

Sasuke raises a brow at the door before turning back to the blonde. He walks over slowly and lays a hand down on the side of the sleepers face, caressing it. His thumb lightly traces the scars.

_Naruto huh? You're going to be troublesome in the future, but that will make taming you even more fun. Maybe it was a good idea sending me here. _

He releases the blonde and walks over to his bed, pulling out a book from his suit case. He figured he would read until Naruto woke up from his nap, and then ask questions about what happened earlier today.

* * *

><p>Even with his own eyes closed, and half being half-asleep, he could feel a pair of eyes staring at him. He turns over on his bed toward the feeling.<p>

_Wait… how did I get into bed? _

Naruto's eyes shoot open and he sits up in bed, wincing in pain from the migraine he had. He places a hand on his head as he looks around and confirms that he is indeed in his room. He gives a sigh of relief and brings his knees up to his chest. The day's events pass through his mind.

_So, finding out your parents are dead, and that you went berserk, causing three people to possibly hate you, and I actually feel calm. Is that actually normal?_

'_I doubt it kid. You're not normal though, so it may be normal for you. Also you don't care who hates you, and also you knew all along your parents were dead somewhere in that hollow brain of yours.'_

_Are calling me dumb?_

'_I'm not calling smart, am I?'_

"Oh shut up." Naruto didn't have time for Kurama's yapping. He needed to find out if he would still be able to leave his room.

"I haven't said anything yet, so don't tell me to shut up, Dope." The blonde jumps slightly and looks to his left where a boy was sitting on the bed, his back lying on the wall, a book in his hand. The other kid looked to be near his age, maybe older, with raven black hair-hair that was shaped as a duck's butt, making the blonde chuckle- and onyx eyes. These said eyes were staring at him amusingly. He had creamy pale skin. He stifled a laugh when he noticed the raven was wearing a sleeveless dark blue T-shirt with pale brown shirts. He could tell this was a new emitted person.

_He must have been freezing out in the waiting room. He'll be thankful when they give him his uniform. _

He twists his body toward the raven and gives him a toothy smile. He might as well be friendly to the newbie, even if his head was killing him slowly.

"Hey. You must be my new roommate. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet ya."

He watches as the raven makes no move to acknowledge him. Just stares at him before saying "Hn."

He frowns and crosses his arms over his chest.

"So… Are you going to introduce yourself, or are you just going to sit there pretending to ignore me with hn?"

He sees the raven sigh and closes the forgotten book. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"Ok Sasuke. How did I get back in my room, and do you know what exactly happened to me earlier? Oh, and how long was I out?"

He continues staring at Sasuke, trying to read the raven. It was difficult; the bastard had an expressionless face.

_I bet he's a killer gambler at poker. Still, he could show a little emotion to his new roommate, right?_

"Some nurse carried you back, and you went berserk, attacking me by the way. It's six thirty in the evening, if I remember correctly."

"I attacked you?"

"Hn."

Naruto fell on his back laughing. It was funny that Kurama didn't even know the kid to hate him. That meant that Sasuke would make a great friend.

'_Kid…Don't judge too quickly. I really don't think you two will get along that all that well.' _

"Dope, what's so funny? I don't want a crazy laughing at me, especially one who can't even remember going mad."

This shut him up. He didn't like being called crazy. This is what made him and his other roommates fight.

'_I told you that you wouldn't like him.' _

"Shut up bastard. Don't call me crazy. Besides you're also in here, so that means you're not right in the head. And don't call me a Dope, bastard." The blonde smirks as the raven glares daggers at him.

"I'm not crazy, dope. My brother is paranoid, so to make him feel better, I came to stay here for a few days. You, though, have been here for all your life. You would have to be crazy, right?"

They glare at each other. Naruto slowly gets up and walks over to the pale man. He stands before Sasuke gritting his teeth, his migraine forgotten.

"Don't. Call. Me. crazy."

Sasuke looks up with a smirk. "Naruto, you are crazy." Sasuke's voice was low and calm.

Naruto didn't have time to think; he simply jumps on top of the bastard throwing a punch, clipping Sasuke's chin.

No sooner than he was on top of the raven did the said person throw Naruto off, and pinning his arms above his head. Naruto brought his knee up, kicking Sasuke in the gut, causing the raven to release him. He takes advantage of the situation and rolls from under the raven, falling in the floor in the process.

Grunting in pain Naruto tries to get up, only to be push back to floor by Sasuke landing on top of him. He swings his fist but the raven blocks it and pins both his hands above his head once again.

"Let go!"

"So you can hit me again? I don't think so." Sasuke growls in Naruto's ear. Naruto visibly shutters; it felt weird. He didn't like the feeling of this guy's breath on his skin.

_What's this guy's problem? He needs to stop being a bastard, and get off of me. _

"So, did I come in at the wrong time?" Naruto's eyes widen and he looks toward the front door where Tsunade was standing, an amused look on her face. She was holding something in her hand. He blushes deeply, and pushes the surprised Sasuke away, hearing a satisfying thud and grunt.

"Tsunade! What are you doing back? Thought your shift was over?" He scrambles off the floor and walks over to the blonde nurse.

He stares at the object in her hand, and gives her a toothy grin. In her hands was a small plastic cup with the rose Naruto had picked earlier. "Well, I was about to head out, but I remembered a certain blonde wanted to add some color to his room. You're lucky I put it in some water earlier, or it would've died by now."

Naruto nods his gratitude before taking the cup in his hands. He notices the small cuts on her hands, and winces; he knew he had something to do with the small injuries.

He walks over to his bed and places plant on the floor, out of harm's way. Turning back to the nurse, Naruto takes a quick glance at Sasuke who had picked himself up and was once again on his bed, reading.

_What a weird guy. Though, he would be a good gambler. He and Tsunade would be good friends in the gambling business. _

"Thanks Tsunade. I appreciate it." He looks back at Tsunade, to find she had already left.

_That was fast. She didn't even bother to say bye. Maybe she's pissed at me for losing control...Wait! Shit I forgot to ask if I'm still allowed outside. I guess I'll find out tomorrow. _

He shrugs and walks back to his bed, falling heavily onto the soft cushion.

He smashes his face into his pillow and glances to the raven. He had stopped reading, and instead was lying down in bed, his back toward him. Naruto grunted and buried his face deeper into the pillow, his migraine was coming back.

_So he can act like we weren't just fighting? Is he going to ignore me instead? I guess that works; I can live with ignoring him back._

Naruto reaches for the light switch without looking, and after successfully switching it off, drifts off into dreamland where he was sure a certain raven was there, making it a nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)- People say if you leave a bad apple in with the healthy ones, they will rot. So Tsunade decided that dead things were negativity toward people.<strong>

**A/N: Still restocking on them author notes… Anyway…Please let me know what you think of this chapter! Review, I want them! Muhahahahahghghg- coughs wildly from too much evil laughing.**


	3. Orochimaru

**A/N: Nothing much to say today except sorry for late update! I've been busy with life and everything and lost track of time… Enjoy the chapter, and if you happen to see some mistakes, point them out please. I seem to be bad at going over them.**

**Disclaimer: I ask Masashi for a character trade; I'll give him mine, he gives me Naruto and the rest. He laughed and had me escorted off the premises, so sadly, I don't own Naruto characters.**

* * *

><p>Waking up to find your face smashed into the floor, neck twisted awkwardly, half your body dangling in the air, and the other half lying on the bed; covers tangling legs, was not what Naruto had expected. He opens his eyes groggily and lets his body fall completely on the hard, cold, ground.<p>

The said person then pushes his upper body up into a seating position. He begins stretching, and rubbing the pain out of his shoulders and neck.

_Crap, that didn't feel good. It feels like I've been sleeping in that pose for hours. _

'_Maybe it's because you were sleeping like that for hours?'_

Naruto glares at the voice in his head. He had known that he was in an uncomfortable position, and hadn't bothered to wake him up?

_If you knew I was like that, why didn't you fucking wake me? It wouldn't have killed you to be nice and let me know so I could've rearranged myself, ya know. Now I have a major cramp in my shoulder. _

'_I'm not your parent kid. You can take care of yourself, and it's not my fault that you're an idiot who can't stay still even in your sleep.'_

The blonde was about to begin his speech of cursing when a voice stopped him. "Hey, Dope, about time you woke up. How can you sleep like that? It looked uncomfortable."

He lets out a groan as he looks across the room to the voice's owner; he had forgotten he had a new roommate, a stupid bastard one at that. This said bastard was smirking down at him sitting crossed legged on his bed, the same book in his hands Naruto had seen last night.

He notices Sasuke had gotten his new set of clothes; a dark blue jumpsuit similar to his own. The bastard had the top unzipped slightly revealing his white shirt underneath. The blonde had to admit, the raven looked good in the suit, but back to the bastard part of him.

"Shut up bastard. If you thought it was uncomfortable, then you should have woken me up!"

He glares as the raven chuckles. "I could have, but why would I? It brought me no discomfort, and you didn't seem all that bothered with it seeing as you slept like that for a few hours."

"You could've still woken me up! You know, not be bastard for a change. It wasn't comfortable at all, ya know!"

"Hn."

"Fucking bastard." Naruto had mumbled the insult, but a pillow to the head told him that Sasuke had heard.

_What the hell, does this guy have super hearing or something? _

'_No, you're just a loud whisperer.'_

_Shut up Kyuubi, I didn't ask for your input. _

'_Whatever kid.'_

Rubbing his eyes to rid of all sleep, the blonde remembers the rose he had put next to his bed last night and twist his head to look for the small plant. The plant was nowhere to be seen and he began to panic. He was positive that he had left the plastic cup there. Even if he had tipped the thing over, there would be water everywhere and the cup and rose would be laying there for that matter.

"Dope, the rose is near my bed. I picked it up so you wouldn't crush it."

Naruto glances at Sasuke who was pretending nothing happened by reading that stupid book. He had thought about him? It was kinda creepy that the bastard was being considerate, but he silently thanked the raven teen for protecting his new decoration.

A thought randomly occurs to him while staring at the raven; why was said person allowed a book in here? Wasn't books banned from this room?

"Hey Sas-" Naruto stops mid-sentence when he hears the door lock pop and Tsunade walks in wearing her usual white shirt with light green baggy pants reaching her ankles.

She looks down at Naruto and smirks. Naruto gives her a sheepish smile, but winces when he notices her hands covered in bandages.

"Hey Naruto nice to see you up and on the floor, that's new for a change. Anyway, I have some bad and good news. Bad news is you aren't allowed outside for a month. Good news is you're still allowed to roam around in the building, but on one condition…"

Naruto notices the nurse glance at Sasuke and a sinking feeling hits him. He knew he wasn't going to like this condition.

"…That Sasuke stays around you the entire time. Don't give me that look brat. I talked to the higher ups, and they have agreed that if you behave for a week, you can drop the extra weight."

The blonde couldn't help but laugh at Tsunade's comment about Sasuke being referred to as weight. He glances at the said person who had put the book down, and was now glaring down at him.

_Tsunade must not like him for her to talk to him rudely. I wonder what he did to make her hate him in such a short time. Well… this is the bastard… It seems to be his specialty to make people despise him. _

'_We agree on something it seems.'_

_Don't act like that's an achievement bastard._

"Why does Sasuke have to follow me? I can perfectly take care of myself. I don't need a babysitter!"

"I agree; why do I have to babysit the Dope? He seems perfectly fine by himself. I mean, from what I saw yesterday, he can hold his own against a fight. But if they're stronger than me, that might be another story. It's his own fault in the first place, so why should I get involved in it?"

The blonde glances over at Sasuke, and glares. The said bastard just stared down at him, a hint of a smirk playing in his lips. Sasuke was just trying to save his own ass, and did that bastard think really think he was stronger than him?

_I could beat his ass any day of the week. _

'_Don't be stupid kid. When I was out there using your body, I couldn't take him down. I ran at him with full speed and power, and it only took him a few minutes to pin me down. And from what I saw yesterday, he also had you pinned down.'_

_Shut up! I wasn't ready last time ok?_

'_Brat…You attacked him first with intent to kill…'_

…_shut up…._

Naruto glances back to the blonde nurse.

"I can beat you any day bastard. Anyway, I don't need one. Can't you talk to the administrators or something?"

Hearing a chuckle, Naruto looks up at Tsunade confused. What did he say that was so funny?

"Naruto, I've tried my hardest for the past four hours. You are very lucky that you are allowed out of your room. Now as long as you can keep good behavior for about a week, you won't have to be around him besides here in the room.

Anyway, the reason I really came in here, is to take you to your first visit with your new counselor. You will spend an hour with him, then Sasuke there will be waiting for you and you two can do whatever, as long as it's together."

This perks Naruto up. It would be the first time in a few years that he had a visit with a counselor. The blonde recalls beating the last guy, and wonders if this new guy would be any better, or stronger for that matter.

"What's the new counselor like? Is he like my old one? You know fun and wouldn't stop talking about women?"

At this, Tsunade burst out laughing causing both the young boys to raise their eyebrows. Naruto wasn't sure what he had said that was so damn funny. He had simply asked if the new and old counselor were similar.

"He's nothing like my friend. This one is more stern and strict. He is another one of my friends, so you're in good hands."

Naruto groaned; his counselor was going to be some evil guy. He just knew it.

_I bet the old lady is punishing me for scratching her up a little._

'_Brat, she hired him before you attacked her. I'm sure that knocked your little idea out of the park.' _

… _Shut it. _

Naruto takes a heavy sigh and pulls himself off the floor. He wasn't going to argue with Kyuubi today. He glares over at Sasuke who just stared back amusingly. He then walks over to the blonde nurse with his famous goofy grin.

"Alright, so I have to meet mister stuck up. Well let's get going, can't keep the guy waiting."

"Change into your clothes first idiot. The whole building isn't your room. You can't just walk around in your nightclothes."

The said idiot looks down at his clothes; he was still wearing yesterday's jumpsuit.

"I'm wearing my jumpsuit? They're not nightclothes."

He receives a smack on the head from Tsunade and a chuckle from Sasuke.

"I can tell you slept in those clothes. Put on new ones, now. I'll be waiting outside, when you're finished knock on the door. Oh and Sasuke, I didn't forget you. You will follow us too so that you'll know where to find Naruto when his session is done with."

With that Tsunade turns on her heel and walks out, the door automatically shutting itself and locking. The blonde stared at the area Tsunade had just stood before shrugging. He would obey the old hag. If he didn't and decided to stay in his day old clothes, he knew the nurse would beat him.

He walks over to the closet and yanks it open to reveal a pattern of blue and orange. He glances over at Sasuke who was ignoring him once again by reading. He pulls out his orange jumpsuit and begins stripping. He didn't care if the bastard was in the room with him; it was his room, so he would strip in there if he damned well pleased.

"Hey Dope, not that this is amusing seeing your foxy underwear, but could you change in the bathroom or something?"

He didn't know why, but looking over at Sasuke to see him looking back at him with an emotionless face made him slightly blush.

_I'm probably just embarrassed to have a guy see my fox boxers. _

'_Sure kid. Keep telling yourself that.'_

_What's that supposed to mean?_

'_Nothing brat.' _

Bringing himself out of his thoughts, the blonde brings his attention back to the annoying; reading a stupid book, raven. (1)

"Shut up bastard. I'll change in here if I so well damn please. If you don't like it, then YOU go in the bathroom."

Sasuke just smirked and went back to his book. Naruto squinted and could just barely make out the title; _Maximum Ride, the Angel Experiment._ (2) He tried to read the author, but the lettering was too small. Again, the blonde wondered why the bastard was allowed to have a book. He knew that Sasuke could probably have a book, but why have the book in the same room when he could possibly kill the said bastard with it? It just didn't wrap around his brain right. (3)

Pulling his pants up and slinging his orange jacket on, not bothering to zip it up, he walks over to his roommate and stares down at the said person who was still ignoring him.

"What's with the book?" He taps the book with his finger.

Sasuke makes no move to acknowledge him, pissing the blonde off. He grabs the book from the bastard's hand and slings it across the room, toward his bed Naruto guessed. He can see Sasuke's eye twitching slightly, but in an instance the eyes go back to being blank. Sasuke looks up at him, and sighs.

"I'm guessing you're ready to go see the new counselor?"

"First, I want you to answer my question; why do you have a book?"

Sasuke looked at the blonde like he was the most stupid person he had ever seen in his life.

"To read you Dope. I'm sure that's what people do instead of hanging around in a room all day doing nothing but staring off into space or sleeping."

Naruto growls at the raven and his fist tighten. How could Tsunade put this smart ass (4) bastard in his room to torture him?

"I didn't mean that and you know it."

"Enlighten me then." Naruto was sick of that smirk Sasuke was giving him.

"Why are you allowed to have a book in here when I'm not, and I could kill you with the damn thing?"

There was an amused look on the bastard's face at hearing this.

"Dope you couldn't hurt me with that thing even if you wanted to. Now let's go before you test my theory; I don't feel like pinning you down for fighting."

Naruto raises a brow at the last part; what was that supposed to mean? Was he planning pinning him done for fun? What would be the point? It didn't make since to him.

'_Kid, you are so innocent sometimes…'_

_What's that supposed to mean? _

'_It means you are too dumb and dense to think about things, but I guess that's a good thing at times like this.'_

_What the fuck are you talking about?_

He could hear the voice sighing, vibrating his skull slightly.

'_Kid… I don't feel like talking about that right now. Let's just go and see what this counselor guy has to say to us.' _

Kyuubi pushes Naruto from his thoughts and doesn't let the said person back in. Naruto lets out an annoyed groan and glares at the raven who was giving him a funny look.

"What are you looking at bastard?"

"Hn." Sasuke ignores him, and gets up and walks toward the door, knocking on it to tell Tsunade that they are ready to go.

The door lock pops and after Naruto zips his jacket up from a glare from the blonde nurse, they exit the small dorm room, heading down a few halls, and walk toward a wooden door with a bronze name tag that read Orochimaru Sannin.

Tsunade knocks on the door and gives Naruto a smile before walking away, leaving him and the raven to be the ones to meet the new guy. Naruto looks over at the raven and sighs. He didn't want the raven there with him. How was he going to play nice an entire week when he couldn't even play nice for five minutes with the guy in the room?

A click brings the blonde's attention back the oak door. Standing at the entrance was a tall man with jet black hair and golden eyes. The blonde shudders at the snake like quality they have. His skin is pale, paler than Sasuke's by the look of it. The man had high cheek bones framing his face.

His new counselor was wearing a tan button up shirt with black loose jeans. Naruto couldn't help but smile at the bright purple belt decorating the black pants.

"You must be Naruto Uzumaki. I'm Orochimaru Sannin. Call me Orochimaru, makes it more friendly sounding I suppose. It's nice to meet you. Come in, we have a lot to do in an hour's time."

Naruto nods and looks back at Sasuke, who was glaring up at the older man. It seemed the bastard didn't like this guy too. Orochimaru gave off this weird vibe, a vibe that Naruto would have been fine not ever feeling again. He was glad Sasuke felt the same way.

"Well see ya later Sasuke." Naruto gives a small wave, but Sasuke grabs his hand and pulls the blonde closer, so that only he could hear the raven's words.

"I'll be right outside the door, so if anything happens, I'll be in right away."

Sasuke pulls away and leans against the wall not facing the confused blonde. Why was Sasuke concerned for him? Naruto shakes his head and walks into the room, shutting the door with a light thump.

Orochimaru was now sitting at his dark wooden dark, hands clasp, and a smirk stretching his sharp features. He gestures to a dark blue plastic chair in front of him. The blonde glances back at the door nervously before sitting down to face the raven haired man.

_Please let's this end quickly. I don't like the look in his eyes. _

"OK, Naruto, let's talk about Kyuubi."

* * *

><p>Sasuke looks at the door and sighs. He was still leaning against the wall with a bored expression. It had been almost an hour since Naruto had gone into Orochimaru's office, and he was tired of waiting. He told the Dope that he would wait for him to come out though. He didn't trust that counselor guy. He had been looking at the blonde a certain way that didn't sit right with the raven. He would make sure that Naruto would come back out unharmed. Sure the Dope was a Dope, but the guy wasn't a bad kid. Sasuke couldn't help but like the blonde. There was something about said person that made the raven want to protect the kid and get to know him.<p>

_I wonder why he's in here. He doesn't seem to be all that mental. Sure he had a weird moment and went berserk yesterday, but that happens to almost everybody, right? Maybe he's like me? Family is paranoid and sent him here? _

Glancing at the clock softly clicking on the wall, he heaves another sigh, running his fingers through his raven hair. He was so bored. He wished there was something to do instead of staring at the gray walls that seemed to dominate the whole building. He remembered that Naruto had been stuck in his room all his life, and by the looks of it, he had nothing to do in there. He wondered if this is what he did; stare at the walls and wait for something to happen. It was a lonely feeling.

It was now past an hour since Naruto had gone in. He was positive that that nurse had said they would be done in an hour. He pushes off the wall and walks over the door. He presses his ear against the door but hears nothing. He furrows his brows and concentrates more, still nothing. The raven straightens and looks at the door questioningly; he was certain that no one had went in or left the room, so why couldn't he hear anything thing?

_Either they are playing the silent game, or the room is soundproof. I'm betting the latter though. That Orochimaru guy looked to be all business and no play. But what if Orochimaru is doing something to Naruto?_

Sasuke pales at the thought. He didn't want to think that. He hadn't even had the chance to do anything to him yet, and he be damned if this guy got him. He was about to knock on the door when a voice stops him.

"Yo, Sasuke. It's been a while, hasn't it? I thought I heard that Itachi brought you here. Finally went crazy, didn't you."

Sasuke sighs and slowly turns toward an older looking man with gray white hair spiked up to the side. The first thing he noticed was the blue masked coving his nose and lips. Beside the unusual face cover up, the silver haired man wore a loose green T-shirt and baggy blue jeans. He was casually leaning against the wall opposite from the raven, a small orange book in his hands. His dark eyes turned sideways looking at him.

"Hey Kakashi. Still into perverted books I see. You know you could make those fantasies into a reality by getting a girlfriend and doing those things to her. Oh, and I'm not crazy, I just live with a paranoid brother."

Kakashi laughs and closes his book. He pushes off the wall and walks next to Sasuke and puts his hand on the smaller teen's shoulder.

"I see you're as sarcastic as ever. For your information I already have someone, but it's not a she, if you catch my meaning."

Sasuke knew exactly what the silver head meant. He had found a boyfriend. He found this rather amusing, instead of shocking. He figured Kakashi wasn't into girls.

"Then why do you continue reading those sex books? I mean if you got a guy?"

"Because this book has tons of tips on positions and such. I use it to figure out which position I'm in the mood for. I can let you borrow it sometime when you get yourself a man."

The raven growls and shrugs the pervert's hand off his shoulder. He liked Kakashi and all, but the guy was so perverted! Sasuke was, himself, a pervert, but not as bad as Kakashi. The guy had no shame when it came to sex and the like.

_I know plenty about sex positions, and I do, in fact, have a man in mind. A stupid dense Dope, but that's his charm. _

"Shut up, I don't need to borrow anything from you. What are you even doing around here? Thought you were a counselor, shouldn't you be counseling some menty?"

Kakashi smirks at the nickname he gave the mentally unstable there. It was a new one for the silver haired man.

"I'm on break. Actually now that you mentioned it, I might be late to getting back from my break. Oh well, I'll just tell the kid that I was helping an old lady across the road, or something. I'll talk to you later. Oh, and nice nickname you picked for everyone, including you. It should stick nicely."

With that, Kakashi waves and walks down the hall, turning to the left where a pink haired girl stood impatiently at the door. Sasuke raised his eye at the girl; he hadn't noticed she was there. She shoots something at Kakashi before storming into the office. It doesn't appear that she had noticed the raven, much to his relief. He wasn't in the mood for pink.

Turning away, Sasuke glances at the clock. Naruto should've came out by now. He was already a half-hour late. He sighs and walks up to Orochimaru's door; he was sick of standing out here, and he'll be damned if he's going to wait any longer. Secretly, though, he just didn't want the blonde being alone with that guy any longer than he had too.

He glances at the door knob and wonders if the door is locked. More than likely it was, so instead, he brings his fists up and gives three quick, loud, knocks.

* * *

><p>"Let's try this again, shall we? You're telling me that you don't remember Kyuubi when he first popped up, and you don't remember anything about your childhood? You just remember waking up here one day and knowing about the voice without being told about it?"<p>

Naruto squirms in his plastic chair. They had already been over this about five times that hour, and the blonde was getting frustrated. He couldn't stand sitting in one place for so long. He needed to move, to do something, anything; punching this guy square in the face seemed pretty good right now. Why does this guy insists on repeating the story? Was it to amuse himself in some weird way, or was Naruto missing something here?

"I told you; I don't know when Kyuubi got inside my head, and my childhood is a blank. Can I go now? No offense, but this is boring."

The blonde looks elsewhere from the older man's glare. He could feel those yellow eyes burning into him, as if daring him to say another word. He was just being honest; Orochimaru was boring. All the guy did was talk about Kyuubi this, Kyuubi that.

_I already get enough from him now, why do I need to talk about him more?_

'_Because this guy is trying to decipher how crazy you are.'_

_Oh, look who is finally talking again. Why did you shout my thoughts off? I was dying out there! _

'_Shut it, kid. I was bored, so I figured I'd amuse myself.'_

_How do you plan on doing that?_

'_Well, your talking aren't you?'_

_What's that supposed to mean?_

'_Nothing.'_

"..Ruto. Naruto!"

The blonde snaps his eyes back to a very pissed off Orochimaru, causing the boy to flinch in surprise. He had forgotten the man was talking to him.

"Good, seems like your back with me. I won't have you talking elsewhere with that voice in your head. Speaking of the voice, I want to speak to him."

Naruto stares at him wide eyed; this man wanted to SPEAK with Kyuubi? Orochimaru must have a death wish the blonde decided. But, if he wanted to talk with the voice, Naruto would oblige to the command.

_Hey Kyuubi, want out for a bit?_

'_I don't know… What are you planning?'_

_Idiot, you should know. This guy is getting on my nerves, so I'll let you deal with him. _

'… _Sounds like a plan. I'm all for it.'_

_OK, let me kno-_

Naruto is thrown into darkness and lands in a small puddle of water outside of a tall cage. He recognizes the place that Kyuubi stays in. This would be his tenth time in the dark room.

"Bastard! I thought I told you to let me know when you take over! It would've been helpful, ya know!"

* * *

><p>"Naruto?"<p>

The blonde opens his eyes and stares up at the man in front of him. The man was bent over him with a mixture of concern and amusement on his pale face. He smirks and ignores the said man, stretching his arms out and inhaling a large amount of air.

"Naruto?" Orochimaru asks again.

"Shut up. You're annoying. Get away from me; you stink of death and chemicals."

The blonde watches amused as the raven haired man steps back in shock. The older man quickly composes himself though, and smirks down at the boy in front of him.

"I'm guessing you're not Naruto."

"Ding ding ding! Give the man a cookie!"

Orochimaru narrows his eyes at the blonde before him.

"OK, so you are Kyuubi?"

"That's not my name. I don't know why the kid insists on calling me that."

"Then what's your name?"

"It's Kurama. Don't tell the kid though; he doesn't know, and I'm not planning on telling him anytime soon."

"Interesting. OK Kurama, does Naruto know about the predicament he's in? What really is going on?"

Kurama examines the man with interest. The man was pretty smart if he figured out the real picture so soon. Though this could be a problem in the future if the kid found out. He was going to have to keep his eye on this one.

"No he doesn't, and he won't find out, unless you want him dead. That's something you wouldn't want to tell Tsunade is it? I'm sure she'd torture you if anything happened to her precious patient."

"Are you threatening Naruto?"

"No, I'm telling you what will happen if he finds out; he'll die."

"How can I be sure that you're telling the truth?"

The blonde could hear the amusement in Orochimaru's voice. The man was playing with him, and it was pissing said blonde off.

"That's the fun of it; you don't, and you know what's more fun? You never will because you can try to tell him, I encourage you to, but I'll just stop you. Naruto will not find out, I promise you that."

They stare at each other with deadly silence. The blonde then smiles up at the man, confusing said person; what was there to smile for?

"Well I must say this was boring, but interesting. Now I believe you were supposed to let Naruto leave about half an hour ago, and now a certain pissed off raven is coming to drag him out, so have a good day Orochimaru."

With that Orochimaru watches as the blonde's head falls back as if the boy was sleeping. He walks up to the boy and places a cold hand on the others scarred check. He could hear the blonde's deep and even breathing. Could this innocent child really not know about his own situation?

There is a loud knock at the door followed by two more. Orochimaru's hand slips off of the sleeping blonde's face as he makes his way to the door, opening it to find a pissed off raven. The older man wondered slightly how Kurama could have known that this was about to happen.

"Where's Naruto?"

Sasuke looks up at the man with a glare, waiting for an answer.

"He'll be right out. Can I ask who you are to be asking a question so rudely."

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"OK."

Orochimaru turns around and raises an eyebrow at the empty blue chair that Naruto was only moments ago resting in. He glances around the room and sees that it's empty.

_Where did he go?_

He returns his attention back to Sasuke to find that he too, was missing. He lets out a growl and slams the door. The two boys snuck away without a proper good bye. He was slightly impressed though that they managed to slip away without him noticing.

The raven walks to his desk and grabs the thick file laying there. He opens it up to the first page that was halfway full of small neat handwriting. He reads Naruto's story about waking up in his room, and not remembering his past. He reads the notes that add up his theory. He rereads all his work before adding the final part to his theory.

He lets the file fall back to his desk with a small thud. A low laugh escapes his lips as he thinks about the blonde, and what Kurama had stated. This would be his hardest case yet, but it would also be the most fun.

_Naruto Uzumaki…You aren't who you say you are…_

* * *

><p><strong>(1)- OK Naruto, stop being mean to books.<strong>

**(2)- Don't own the title. The book is real and it's by James Patterson. It's a really good book too. The series also.**

**(3)-It's just something I say. Just means that he couldn't figure something out. And Naruto, you couldn't kill Sasuke…**

**(4)- Not calling smart, just calling him sarcastic and acting better than everyone else.**

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! I wonder what's going on in Orochimaru's head about Naruto… Anyway I love reviews so let me hear them! Review review review!**


	4. Crumbled roses and blood

**A/N: So hey hey hey, time for another chapter! I'm really not good at posting chapters when I'm supposed too, huh? I am a female Kakashi with my late updates. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I sent a request to Masashi asking for Naruto and the others, but I still haven't received an answer, so of this moment, they still belong to him.**

* * *

><p><em>He was walking around outside in his yard. He was bored and thought walking would take his mind off of it. He glances at the rows of crimson roses lining the edge of his white house. The house wasn't much, just a single story building with brown oak wood doors. They had about seven or eight windows.<em>

_The child stops in front of a rose bush near the end of his home. He rubs the silky red petals and smiles. He loved roses. That's why they had so many; he had insisted they buy them till they actually did. He loved the feel of the plant, and the way it resembled blood. The smell bothered him slightly; it was too sweet. He didn't like sweets and found the smell sickening, but with roses, he really didn't care because hidden in the sweet smell of a more bitter smell. _

'_I wonder if I pick it, will it bleed? Everything bleeds from bugs to the fish in the sea. If it doesn't die right away, maybe I can keep it? I'm positive mother and farther wouldn't mind. If they do, I'll just sneak it in I've done it before, and they haven't found out.'_

_The boy examines all the roses. He wanted a healthy one that had no withering petals. He preferred a small one; they tend to last longer than the bigger ones. Finally he finds a fully bloomed deep crimson rose about the size of his small fist. It was perfect to him. He picks the small rose and winces; a thorn had pricked his thumb. He looks down at the small dot of blood and scowls. He throws the flower down and stomps on it, with a sickening crunch. _

"_Stupid, ugly, plant! I hate you! Die, die, die!"_

"_Hey, stop!" _

_The boy Stops and looks up towards the door where his mother stood, a shock and angered expression shown clearly on her face. Her pale blue gray eyes narrowed, looking at the flower crushed under his small sneaker. Said mother was now running toward him, her bright red hair flowing everywhere due the wind, making her look demonic. _

_She grabs his arm and yanks roughly, causing him to tumble to his mother's side. He tries to tug away from her grip, but she only tightens it. He watches as his mother picks up the now dead flower, and frowns. Why did her son kill this rose? He loved roses, or so she had assumed. _

"_Why did you stomp on this flower?" She looks down at her son, who was glaring back up at her. _

"_It made me bleed. I don't like to bleed, and I'll punish anything that does." He finally is able to yank his arm out of her grip and runs into the house, ignoring her calls for him stop, and right into his farther. He tries to dodge around him, but fails to do so when the older blonde man grabs his red shirt collar. The child looks up at his smiling father's face. _

'_Crap, farther caught me.'_

"_Hey, your mom's calling you, kiddo. You know she doesn't like chasing after you when she's cleaning."_

_The boy looks across his shoulder at his fuming mom that was standing at the doorway, the crushed rose in her hand. He sighs and yanks his shirt back from his farther. Said boy walks to his mother and grab the plant from her hand. He ignores his mother angry glare and instead he stares at the small plant and frowns, a string of regret settles at the pit of his stomach. _

'_Maybe I was a little too rough on it?'_

"_Sorry mom, I didn't mean too. I just got upset because it pricked me." He closes his fingers around dead flower, and looks up at his mother with innocent blue eyes. _

_He sees her frown waver along with her anger. She lets out a small sigh, and lays her hand on his skull, smoothing his unruly blonde spikes. Said blonde does a little head cheer knowing he wasn't going to get punished. Even if he was punished, he wouldn't have obeyed the grounding._

"_Sweetie I know you're only five, and it's easy to lose your temper at that age, but try not to let that anger of yours blind your kind side, ya know? I know roses can hurt if handled wrong, but that doesn't mean you can harm something that can't defend itself, or anyone or thing else for that matter. Promise mommy that you won't do this again?" _

_The small child stares blankly at his mother. Was he really going to listen to her request? Was he going to start being the kind child she had always hoped for? No, he wasn't. He knew it hurt his parents to see him misbehave, but he couldn't help it; it was his nature. He didn't know how to be the angle they wanted him to be._

'_I'm going to have to do something about this parent and son relationship thing going on here soon. I don't know how much longer I can hold my composer in with the people I tell myself that I hold dear and wouldn't hurt.'_

_The blonde finally gives his mother a bright smile and shakes his head. "Yes mom, I'll be kind."_

_It was an obvious lie, but it made the boy feel better knowing his mother would rest easier believing that small tall tale. Said woman gives a small chuckle and excuses herself to finish her daily cleaning routine, satisfied with her son's answer._

_He sighs in relief and turns toward his farther, who is frowning down at him. Said farther walks past his son, his hand reaching up to rub his small head. _

"_You shouldn't lie to your mother. Things will only get worse that way, and you know your mom; one lie to her is like a death blow for you." (1) With that, the older man walks out the front entrance, silently closing the door. _

_The boy stares at the closed door, a scowl plastered on his face. How did his farther always know when he was lying? Did he have a sixth sense or something? Or was it just a dad thing to know when your kid is lying straight to their face?_

'_I'm going to have to do something soon. This has been going on for way too long. I just need to find the right time to do it.' _

_He turns on his heels and walks down the hallway to his room at the end; the small rose in his hand now crumples to the floor, lifeless and no longer needed. _

* * *

><p>Naruto opens his eyes and groggily stares up at the ceiling. The room is silent and dark, telling the blonde that day has not broken yet. The lights would automatically switch on when it was morning sense there was no window to let the light in. He rubs his eyes with the palms of his hands and tries to draw the dream back to life, but the memory was already fading away from his grasp. He thinks back to what the dream was about, but even that fades into nothing but confusing blurs. The only thing he remembered was something about a crumpled rose lying on the floor.<p>

_Why can't I remember the damn dream? It felt like a fragment of my past, but I can't even fucking recall what the hell it was about. _

'_Kid, try not to dwell on it too much. People's dreams tend to fade away quickly, like squashing a bug; one second it's there, the next, it's gone.' _

The blonde snickers at the comparison between a dream and a bug.

_That's a weird way of putting it. Anyway, this wasn't a dream dumbass. It was a memory, I know it was. Wait… Kyuubi! You should know, right? Tell me what the memory was about, and maybe it will come back. _

There is nothing but silence in Naruto's head, and for a second he believes that Kyuubi is ignoring him, when the voice finally speaks.

'_Sorry kid, I don't know what it was. I was sleeping at the time and was having dreams of my own. I wasn't paying any attention to yours.'_

He lets out a low grunt and twists his body to the side, defeated. He closes his eyes and tries once more to bring the memory back to him, to no avail. Why couldn't he remember? He needed to remember, he had too. It was his past, a thing he desperately wanted to remember. His parents were in his past; remembering would be the only way to see them again, to know what they were like, how they looked, and their love.

The feeling of never knowing brings an ache to his chest. Naruto opens his eyes and focuses his gaze on the raven blob tucked snugly under the covers across the room. He brings his mind back to earlier that day, after leaving Orochimaru's office. He had told the raven that he wanted to go back to his room; he wasn't in the mood to explore the building. The blonde was just tired and he wanted nothing more to do than sleep.

Sasuke had said nothing, just nodded and began walking back to the direction that would lead to their room. The raven had stayed with him the entire time in the room, reading a book.

Naruto felt bad that Sasuke didn't get the chance to move around and stretch his legs. The raven must've hated staying in the small dorm with him all day.

_He didn't have to stay with me. He could've left whenever he wanted to, so why didn't he?_

'_Maybe he felt awkward roaming around the building by himself.'_

_Yeah right, that bastard? Feeling awkward? That's ridiculous, ya know. _

'_Whatever kid, everyone gets nervous at some point.'_

_Even you?_

'…_Not anymore.'_

_What's that supposed to mean?_

'_Nothing brat, go back to sleep, it's only two in the morning.'_

_But I'm not tired. I feel restless for some reason. I think I'm going to take a shower. _

'_Do what you want. Just keep your thoughts to yourself. Even if you can't sleep, I can.'_

_Whatever, you can just block me out anyway. _

Naruto brings himself out of the conversation and groans lightly as he sits up in bed. He tugs away out of the embrace of the tangled covers and gently jumps off his bed, his feet landing on the cold floor silently. He looks at the small rose in the plastic cup sitting on the floor next to his bed. He was going to have to refill the cup before long. The edges of the silky petals were already withering. He slightly wondered if the rose had something to do with his dream, but dismissed it. The rose in the dream had been smaller, and it was a memory that didn't involve the future.

He glances toward Sasuke, confirming he was still asleep, before walking the closet, pulling out one of his bright orange jump suits, and finally making his way toward to bathroom. He locks the door and drops his clothes on the small sink counter. He doesn't look in the mirror as he makes his way to the shower, turning the knobs and waiting for the water to heat up.

He strips and examines the small scars on his chest. They were small and rigid looking, barely noticeable unless you knew they were there. He ponders on exactly how he came to have the small blemishes, but nothing comes to mind. Another mystery, never to be discovered.

The blonde, finished taking his clothes off, steps into the shower, closing the curtain. He sighs as steaming hot water cascades down on him, drenching him instantly. The water felt so nice against his skin, as if it was smelting his problems away, but the feeling of wanting to remember stuck to him like super glue, unable to be washed away with simple hot water. He had to remember the dream.

He closes his eyes and brings his mind to the only thing he could scavenge from the mystery past; the crumbled rose. Why was it crumbled? What happened to the plant? Why was it the only thing he could remember?

He can picture the rose now; a small crimson blossomed rose. He could tell it was beautiful before it was crushed. He racks around his brain, trying to find the memory necessary to figure out the flower's history. Nothing, nothing at all comes to mind, just a blank darkness where the memory should have been.

_I hate my brain sometimes. It's so stupid, forgetting important crap like my past. _

'_What about the memory of playing ball in the front yard with your parents?'_

_That's different; I can't even remember their faces. All I get is their shoulders and rest of the body. _

Giving up on the rose search, he tries to picture his parents. He had always images flash through his mind, too quick for him to examine closely, but long enough for him to get a good idea of what they looked like.

With his eyes still closed, he reaches for the shampoo to wash his hair with. He came to take a shower, and that meant cleaning himself instead of just standing under steaming liquid all night. He lathers his hair with the smell substance and begins recalling what his parents looked like while scrubbing his skull.

His mother had long bright red hair that danced around her like crimson waves. She was on the pale side, but just barely. She had a slim body, but he felt that she was strong. In the flashes he saw of her, she was always smiling, her white teethe always showing. Naruto loved her smile. It made him believe she was smiling at him.

The one thing he couldn't figure out was her eye color. He could never get a good enough look at them to determine their color, but he knew they were pale.

His farther had spikey longish blonde hair, like his own, with tan skin. Naruto could tell he was strong, but felt like his dad was a goofball. He wasn't really that tall from what the flashes show. He too, would always be smiling, but his teeth never showed.

Like his mother, Naruto couldn't tell what eye color the older blonde had, and it aggravated him. Did he get his eyes from his mom or dad or from some other family member? He felt angry that he couldn't remember something so simple.

_Why can't I remember?_

Suddenly Naruto is thrown out of his thoughts by a metallic smell. It was a smell he knew very well, but wasn't sure how.

He opens his eyes and glances at his hands; they were drenched in crimson red that the blonde instantly identifies as blood. In shock he looks at the shower head to see more blood spilling from it, staining him in the red liquid. His eyes widen and he stumbles backward, falling to the tiled floor. He stares at his hands, the blood runs from them to his arms and chest, and everywhere else. He tries to rubs it off frantically, but it only makes it worse. More and more blood seem to come from nowhere incasing him whole, causing him to drown in the thick crimson pool.

He opens his mouth to scream, but it's muffled out by blood flowing into him. The blonde struggles against the liquid. He needs to escape; he didn't want to die. Why was this happening to him? Where did the blood come from, and why is it suffocating him?

_I'm going to die…_

Naruto closes his eyes as his vision blurs into nothing. He can feel his awareness slipping away from him, and darkness taking its place.

There is a loud cracking noise, along with a bang, and Naruto is now lying on the floor staring up groggily at Sasuke, who is yelling something at him, his face creased with worry. He couldn't hear what the raven was trying to say, his voice was muffled. The blonde tries to speak but nothing comes out of his mouth. He wanted to ask why Sasuke was there. Didn't he lock the bathroom door? He was sure he locked it before entering the shower.

Naruto's vision becomes blurry again, Sasuke fading in and out, but he could tell the raven was still talking to him. He can feel himself growing tired, and closes his useless eyes, and lets the darkness claim him. He'd find out what Sasuke wanted later.

'_I told you to forget about the past.'_

* * *

><p>Sasuke stares down at the now sleeping blonde. He was desperately trying not to look down at the blonde's lower regions sense the said person was wet, sleeping, and completely naked. Instead he focuses on what the hell had just happened. He had been sleeping when Naruto had woken up, and went to take a shower. He wasn't too concerned, but the way his eyes looked dulled, he stayed up to make sure the blonde was ok. He was planning on asking what had happened with Orochimaru sense he didn't ask before. He was sitting up in bed, reading his book, when he heard the screaming.<p>

He threw his book and launched himself across his bed, landing on the floor with a thud. He runs to the bathroom door and yanks on it. The door was locked, so he began kicking at until the wood began to split, and the locked busted open. Naruto was lying on the floor screaming and thrashing everywhere.

He ran to where he was and landed on his knees, grabbing the blonde's arms, trying to stop his struggles.

"Naruto! It's OK! Calm down." He is leaning down, his face merely inches from the Dopes.

_What the hell happened?_

Naruto opens his eyes, and stares up at the raven, unfocused. Sasuke could almost laugh at how confused the blonde looked, staring up at Sasuke.

"Naruto? What happened? Are you OK?" The blonde doesn't answer, just closes his eyes and sleeps.

Sasuke continues to stare down at the sleeping form before sighing, running his fingers through his hair. He had to get the Dope off the cold tile floor, but the said Dope was naked. The raven didn't trust himself not to jump the blonde. He glances around the small room looking for something to cover Naruto up in and notices a clean orange jumpsuit lying on the sink counter.

_That'll work. I'll just put his clothes on him and then carry him to bed. _

With that concluded, he grabs the thick fabric and begins dressing the blonde. He puts the jacket on the blonde first, zipping it up all the way, not failing to miss the small scars decorating his chest, and then pulling the blonde's pants up, hesitating only for a moment before grabbing Naruto's hips and pulling them into the air so he could pull the pants up all the way. He avoids looking at Naruto's penis. As tempted as he was, he knew that it would be wrong to admire and possibly touch the Dope's member. God was it tempting.

_OK, clothes are on, now stop thinking about jumping this guy's bones. (2) Besides, I barely know this guy. But there's something about him that I like. _

He takes a big gulp of air, breathing out through his nose. He scoops up the small blonde and gently carries him out of the bathroom, carefully avoiding Naruto getting his head smack against the door way. That would be the last thing he wanted; the Dope waking up with a major headache and blaming him for it. Not the best way for them to get to know each other.

Again it amazes him how light the guy is. It makes him wonder if he ever worked out a day in his life. As far as he knew, the blonde never got to leave the room until Sasuke showed up.

He walks over to the blonde's side of the room and lays him down on his bed, pulling the covers over the blonde. He stares at Naruto's whiskered face, at how peaceful it is. You couldn't tell that he was freaking out just a minute ago.

Why was he freaking out? This haunted his mind as he walks back to his own bed, falling heavily on the cushion. He twists his body to Naruto, and sighs. He knew nothing about his roommate. He would change that. He knew he was attracted to the Dope, but he wouldn't do anything with a stranger. He would get to know Naruto Uzumaki and all his craziness, then he would try and snatch him up. That didn't mean he wouldn't tease the Dope along the way, he thought with a smile.

First thing on the get-to-know list, find out what Naruto was in for, and to figure out what that was about just moments before. He closes his eyes, waiting for sleep to overcome him.

_Time to get to know Naruto Uzumaki. _

* * *

><p><em>Hey Kyuubi, what was that just now?<em>

'_Look who's conscious woke up.'_

_What's that supposed to mean?_

'_You've been out for hours. Anyway, are you asking about your little episode?'_

…_yeah…_

'_Well I told you to stop trying to remember. You have things you don't want to remember, so your mind blocks them out. The thing with the blood was something to keep you from finding something out. It was just a trick of the mind.'_

_But what is it that I don't want to remember?! _

'_I don't know kid; maybe you had a bad kissing experience?'_

_Fuck you bastard. _

'_In your dreams brat. Anyway, you may not know this seeing as that you're still sleeping, but that raven bastard has been staring at you for an hour now. It's kinda creepy and weird. I wonder if he's going to be your stalker from now on.'_

_Shut up._

Naruto opens his eyes and glances over at his roommate's side of the room. Sasuke sitting up in bed, legs crossed the same book in his hands from before. He had his head bent and looked to be engrossed with the story. He was in no way looking at the blonde.

_Liar. _

'_Really?'_

Naruto sighs and stretches his arms above his head, hearing his bones pop. He then notices he was wearing his jumpsuit. He was sure that he was naked when he passed out in the bathroom; he had been taking a shower. Thinking about it, how did he get to bed anyway? He brings his arms back down and looks over at the raven, a blush forming on his face. Did Sasuke put clothes on him and carry him back to bed? He was in the bathroom with him before everything went dark. He still wondered how he got in there before he looked at the bathroom door; it was cracked and the locked looked busted. Everything finally clicks together.

'_Give the kid a cookie.'_

_I think I'm going to die from embarrassment…_

'_Go ahead; I don't blame ya.'_

"Are you going to keep staring at me, or are you going to say hello or morning, or what the hell bastard?" Naruto blinks and looks away from Sasuke who was staring at him with amusement. Naruto blushes with embarrassment about getting caught.

"I wasn't looking at you. What the hell bastard, get your ego under check! And don't break the bathroom door! Tsunade is going to kill me!"

Sasuke chuckles and closes his book. "So I take it was option number three that played out this morning."

The blonde just gives him a blank stare. "Huh?"

"Nothing Dope. Anyway, are you going to explain what happened last night?"

He pauses and thinks; was he really going to tell a stranger/bastard about his mental state? About how he was trying to remember his past and found himself in a pool of blood? What if the bastard made fun of him, or simply hated him for being so messed up?

_He already hates me though. _

'_Kid… you're an idiot.'_

_Shut it you lying bastard. _

'_Tch, whatever kid.'_

Naruto looks at Sasuke, who was waiting for an explanation. His onyx eyes told him he wasn't getting out of the topic either. "Are you going to tell me why you're in here too?"

"Only if I get answers first."

He sighs, defeated. If Sasuke wanted to know so badly, he would tell the bastard.

_At least I'll get some answers from him. _

'_Are you sure about that?'_

_What? You think he's going to ditch his explanation after he hears mine?_

'_Possibly. He is a bastard after all.' _

Sasuke coughs, bring the blonde back to him. He looked annoyed about having to wait for an answer. This amused the blonde.

"Well you see I have this vi-" The blonde stops mid-sentence as the door lock pops and a blonde nurse walks in. she is wearing her usual attire, with a frown on her face. She doesn't say anything which wasn't a good thing.

She looks at Naruto, and the blonde swore he could hear her growl, her eyes narrowing at him. He knew he was in deep shit.

_I wonder what I did._

'_Who knows, but I'm glad I'm in here and not out there.'_

_Lucky bastard. _

'_Good luck.'_

"Uzumaki, I can take kicks, punches, scratches, and shouts. I can even take annoying little blonde's with too much energy. What I can't take is the sight of blood and lying." Her voice was calm, and that made Naruto even more worried. A calm Tsunade was not a good Tsunade.

She walks over to where the blond was sitting in bed, and hits him roughly on top of the head.

"How dare you lie to me the other day on your birthday about not speaking to that voice!"

The blonde yelps and covers his head with his hands, trying to stop the pain. Tsunade was strong, and she had definitely used more than half her strength in the punch. "I'm sorry old lady! I thought it would be better for you not to know. How do you know I was lying anyway?"

This gives him another hit to the head, he was getting dizzy from the force of it. "Orochimaru told me that yesterday you seemed to be having a conversation with Kyuubi like it was an every day thing, and that you actually let him out to speak!"

_Damn that bastard. I thought therapist weren't supposed to give out their client's information? I'm going to kill him._

'_Well Tsunade and the snake guy are friends. Of course he would tell her.'_

_Snake guy?_

'_Yeah, I get the feeling that he would be a snake in another time.' _

_It suits him. That's his new name for me; snake bastard._

'_How original.'_

_Shut up._

"You're talking to him right now aren't you?!" Another hit to the abused head. Naruto was seeing stars by now.

"OW Tsunade! OK, enough, stop hitting me! I need my brain cells!"

Tsunade huffs, but doesn't strike him again. She glares down at him before turning her head away, a look of hurt passing her eyes.

Naruto felt bad about lying to the blonde nurse. He knew how she hated it just as much as the sight of blood. Naruto knew that she trust him with her life, and it crushes her when he tells her lies, especially ones that involved the voice.

He slides off the mattress and looks at his feet, guilt pouring into him. "I'm sorry Tsunade. I know you hate me talking to Kyuubi. I wanted you to believe that I was getting better, because every time I bring it up, you get this saddened look in your eyes, like you do now. I just didn't want you to worry."

The woman glances at the blonde through the corner of her eyes. She closes her eyes and lets out a small sigh escape her lips before turning back to the blonde. "I hate being lied to more than you talking to that voice. At least I know your condition when you tell me the truth."

"I'm sorry."

Naruto jumps as he feels an arm wrap around his shoulders. He looks at Tsunade who was smiling down at him. "It's fine brat. I know you did it with good intentions. Just know that I'll find out if you ever lie to me again, and I will beat you to a pulp. Anyway, are you ready to explore the facility? I heard that you were too tired to do it yesterday."

The blonde looks over at Sasuke who was staring at him, confused clearly masking his face. It was clear he had no clue what the hell had just happened. He then looks back at Tsunade with a smile. "Don't I have to talk to Orochimaru today?"

He already knew the answer, but he just wanted to make sure.

"Nope."

"Then what are we waiting around here for? I'm tired of being stuck in my room! I want breakfast!"

"Wait. What is this voice you keep talking about and when was your birthday?" They both turn to the raven haired kid that was now standing, his arm loosely wrapped over his chest. His eyes clearly stating he wanted a proper explanation, or no one was leaving the room.

'_Persistent bastard, isn't he?'_

_Sure is. This guy would definitely be king at poker. _

Tsunade and Naruto share a look and finally the blonde smiles. He puts a hand behind his head rubbing his sore spot. "You see, my birthday was the day you came and I have this voice in my head that I talk to, his name is Kyuubi. You met him once when you came here. He's the one who attacked you the first time."

'_Hey, you didn't have to tell my name.'_

_Shut up sour puss. _

'… _what did you call me?'_

_A sour puss. Ya know, people who are grumpy all the time. _

'_brat…'_

He clears his throat and continues to look at the raven before him. He wanted to see his reaction and so far, it was expressionless. He wasn't sure if this was a good thing, or a bad one. He hoped it meant that Sasuke didn't find it weird.

"Sasuke, I have a double personality disorder, and not in a good way."

* * *

><p><strong>(1)- Mothers are scary when lied to. Basically they won't trust you again for a while, and that could kill you if want to go out and have fun but your mom won't let you because she can't trust you.<strong>

**(2)- Saying I head from my friend, he has a lot of sayings... Basically means to jump the guy and have sex with him all night long.**

**A/N: Yay another chapter completed! I personally believe that Sasuke should've jumped him. But Sense my friend threatened to kill me and my Sasunaru art, I kindly gave Sasuke a respectful side. I believe everyone knew what Naruto's condition was, but will we ever figure out about Sasuke's? And is Naruto's condition what he thinks it is? We shall find out later. Anyway, I love reviews, can't get enough of them. So Let me have them! I want the precious reviews –says that in best goblin voice-.**


End file.
